The present technology relates to video processing apparatuses, control methods, and effect switchers and, more specifically, to a video processing apparatus and others that obtain video data over a network for supply to a predetermined video signal line exemplified by an effect switcher.
At the time of program production and broadcasting, a device called effect switcher is used to create special effects on images, e.g., changing images, adding subtitles over images by keying, or placing a subscreen(s) on a part of a screen. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-103960 describes an exemplary effect switcher.
Transferring video data over a network has been performed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-058986 describes about capturing video data by a plurality of cameras, and sending the video data to a camera receiver over a network.